The First Tooth
by Xandria Nirvana
Summary: At some point Harry must have lost his baby teeth right? My take on what might have happened. One-Shot.


The First Tooth

Xandria Nirvana

The only reason Dudley Dursley liked losing his teeth was the 10 pound note he found under his pillow the next morning. Harry Potter had never lost a tooth and he didn't think he ever would; after all, the tooth fairy wouldn't care about him, so consequently he would never lose his teeth.

"Mummy, I lost another tooth." Dudley Dursley's voice rang out through the house, waking Harry from a lovely dream. It had had a pretty young woman riding a stag. "Mummy!" Harry cringed at his cousin's voice right outside his door. "What's for breakfast? I want bacon!"

Slowly Harry woke and stood up, ducking a little so his head wouldn't hit the ceiling. He was going to outgrow his cupboard. "Get out here boy, bacon now!" His aunt's shrill voice rang out, even more annoying than his cousin's. "Now!"

"Coming, aunt Petunia." He cringed as his tooth twinged. Blinking, he pushed his on his front tooth. It moved! He jumped and hit his head on the ceiling. Cringing, he tentatively pushed on his tooth again; this time he managed not to jump. He pushed open the door and just missed hitting his uncle as the man came ambling through the hall. Uncle Vernon turned to look at him and scowled.

"Sleeping in, boy?" He grunted.

Harry shook his head. "No sir." He felt his tooth move as he talked and he tried not to let anything happen to his voice.

"Don't you get cheeky with me, boy." Harry only shook his head.

"Bacon now!" His aunt's voice called from the kitchen.

Harry hurried after his uncle and into the kitchen.

It wasn't a bad day, and he got used to his tooth being all wiggly, but he was scared; what if his aunt or uncle found out? They had learned in school if they didn't take care of your teeth they would fall out and it cost a lot of money to get new ones, and everyone knows that loose is the first step towards lost. He shuddered as he felt his tooth slip a little more, he tried not to gasp as he tasted blood in his mouth. It was tanging; he ran his tongue along the top of his tooth and felt the jagged edge of his tooth and shuddered as it slipped a little more.

It wasn't until Harry was lying in his bed fiddling with the tooth that it fell out. He gasped loudly and than snapped up his head to look at the door and make sure no one was coming in. The tooth floated around in his mouth as it filled with blood. Trying not to cringe at the taste, Harry quietly opened the door to his cupboard and went into the kitchen. As quietly as he could he pulled out a paper napkin left over from Dudley's 7th birthday and spat out the blood into the sink. He cocked his ear and tried to hear his uncle's snoring as he scampered back to his cupboard and tried to fall back asleep. He opened his eyes a few hours later and looked down at the little baggy in his hand; it still had his tooth in it. Looking at it, he smiled and slid it under his pillow.

200 years later

"…And this is the room Harry Potter stayed in before he attended Hogwarts." Isabel looked at the retreating backs of the other people in the tour group. As quietly as she could, she ducked under the rope barricade and looked in amazement at the famous boy's little room. She blinked at the small corner of a baggy peaking out from under the pillow. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she slipped her hand under the pillow and pulled the baggy out. A small front tooth was drowned in the vastness of the baggy. Isabel looked in her pocket and pulled out the only think she had: a knut. She slipped the tooth into her pocket and put the knut under the pillow, before ducking under the rope again and running to catch up with the tour group.

A/N a little strange I know, it may seem impossible that his tooth was only loose for only about a day, but I just lost one that was loose for about five minutes so it is possible. Me loosing a tooth is what inspired this and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review on your way out.

Twa

Xandria Nirvana


End file.
